


Nothingwrong

by Knightqueen



Category: The Crazies (2010)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, Drama, F/M, Gen, Horror, Humor, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Violence, Rating: PG13, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snippets about Russell Clank's life in 50 themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothingwrong

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : _The Crazies_ and all things related are property of Overture Films, George A. Romero and Breck Esiner. I own nothing save [the] storyline and original characters.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** My attempt to complete the "Alpha" theme set for "1character". It was pretty fun and a little challenging to write the semblance of routine life for a character I know so little about outside of that one moment of time that is ultimately presented in the entire film.

* * *

**01 - Speak:** Russell had only been half-listening when he overheard Travis Quinn describe, in dramatic flourish, the sound he heard out in Hopman Bog; trailing one finger over the rim of his shot glass, he mutters "Bullshit," under his breath and put it out his mind.

 **02 - Touch:** Normally, the impulse to act on curiosity was an easy one to repress, however, the way the rainbow trail swirled in the bog got the better of him; He kneeled down and started to reach out to touch the murky water when David's quick hand snaked around his wrist. "Don't touch it."

 **03 - Memory:** Russell can recall the very first time he ever fired a rifle; He's twelve years old and his father is teaching him how to shoot at a distance of six yards. He hit's the target everytime.

 **04 - Vanilla:** The first time he meets Judy, she smells so strongly of vanilla he has to remind himself that she's engaged to David Dutten.

 **05 - Chocolate:** "Every time you eat milk-chocolate, your face get's all puffy. Lay off it, Russ," Russell just glares at the Sheriff as he scratches behind his ear. "Sure, Chief."

 **06 - Ways and Means:** Russell is sixteen years old when he tells his parents that he's off to the library to meet his study group, Angie Johnson is waiting for him out back to take him to her house.

 **07 - Belief:** He's running short on it nowadays - he watches the dirt fall from his hands onto the coffin and wonders bitterly what kind of God would take his family from him.

 **08 - Linger:** "Give it to him, Russ." It's split second decision that has to be made, his finger twitches against the trigger of the M4A1, he wants to kill the boy for what he's done.

 **09 - Illuminance:** The floodlights blind him as he marches toward the blockade, arms raised in surrender; his heart his racing, his lungs are pressed against his ribcage as he draws in his what could be his final breath.

 **10 - Ornament:** The archangel dangles idly on the gold-plated chain as he observes it, Mrs. Barker smiles politely at him as he makes his decision. "I'll take it," He says finally.

 **11 - Coup de foudre:** Russell's first girlfriend is a tawny haired girl with green eyes, but you'd never tell by looking at her that she sends him into a tizzy that has them out of their clothes in a minute flat.

 **12 - Archway:** Russell stands under the doorway of the station and watches as the gaggle of children race their bikes down the sidewalk until David calls him back inside.

 **13 - Fate*:** He grabs the fallen shotgun off the ground and fires at Mrs. Barker before she can get the noose taut around Franklin Barker's neck and he's left wondering if they're all supposed to die like this, undone and without amity.

 **14 - Pulse:** The muscle behind his eye is twitching in accord with the rhythm of his heart; he's struggling to keep up with David as he races across the lawn toward the doors of the school.

 **15 - Envelope*:** Russell is surprised to find a letter from Uncle Willard in his mailbox, it doesn't make a lick of sense from start to finish, but it's nice to know the old dog seems to remember him.

 **16 - Cold:** The last remnants of the winter chill are whisked from the earth with the arrival of spring and opening day, Russell can barely wait to have his arms out again.

 **17 - Need:** Before the prenuptial agreement was set in stone, Judy offered him his first and only kiss, one that left him unsatisfied and wanting more.

 **18 - Drunk:** He got into a brawl with Travis Quinn on his first night as the deputy of Pierce County, David threw both their drunken asses into the cell and let them fight until they were too tired to move.

 **19 - Mask:** Russell could to never bluff his father when it was only him in the room, his expression caved like a house of cards while his father remained stony as the foundation that birthed him.

 **20 - Rose:** Sue-Anne, (his tawny haired girl), breaks up with him on valentine's day, he's left standing in the middle of the gymnasium with the rose corsage he meant to give her earlier.

 **21 - Two:** Even when he wasn't working, Russell always bought two coffees, he never thought twice about it until he got home.

 **22 - Fresh:** He may have been a might too forward in letting his English teacher know he liked her, for the next thing he knew, he was writing "I will not make unwanted sexual advances on my teachers" over and over on the blackboard.

 **23 - Bride:** As they left the burning town behind them, Russell caught sight of a woman in a bloodied wedding dress, dancing in circles and humming happily to herself.

 **24 - Error:** "Uh, Chief, I think you might've overdone your turkey surprise, there," Russell comments dryly as he regarded the black husk sitting on the kitchen counter.

 **25 - Appetite:** Russell loves seafood, he'll eat as much of it whenever he gets the chance and won't share.

 **26 - Refrain:** Russell bites the inside of his mouth when Judy makes a smart remark about the chaotic state of his living room.

 **27 - Family:** He's unable to stop from thinking "I want that someday" when he catches a glimpse of a father playing with his baby girl.

 **28 - Grieve:** He has to fight the urge to ask the Chief to take a break when the sobbing Becca's legs are unable to hold her weight, he does his best to carry her away from the McGregor's burning corpses.

 **29 - Vapor:** David points it out to him; the myriad trails of vapor left behind by two jets flying side by side, half a mile apart from each other.

 **30 - Tea*:** Russell sips politely on the flat beverage as he listens to Henry Duggins recount the events that lead to his dog's demise.

 **31 - Medicine:** Judy's receptionist, Becca Darling, hands him a bottle of Benadryl and a box of Claritin for his milk allergy. "Use either one to relieve the puffiness and itching. Should work like a charm," She tells him with a sunshine smile.

 **32 - Moth:** It sits on the rim of his coffee cup, wings folded against its body before he realizes it there.

 **33 - Perfect:** Curt Hamill crumples to the ground, out of sight, he silently congratulates himself on such a perfect shot.

 **34 - Rope:** His hands are shaking as he pulls the hose from around her neck to check her pulse, the bruise forming around her lily white neck is almost too much bear.

 **35 - Wind:** _Airborne,_ it's the only thing he can think of as the wind beats at his back, pushing him closer to freedom.

 **36 - Crossroads*:** "Is that Cream, Russ?" Russell stops singing softly to himself long enough to acknowledge the Chief's question with a nod.

 **37 - Summer:** Russell suffered the worse case of sunburn in his life during the summer of 2000.

 **38 - Candy:** David left him in charge of guarding the bowl of sweets while he went to fix his vampire teeth and came back to find it half-empty.

 **39 - Photograph:** The Polaroid is old and faded from excessive use, Russ can barely see her smile anymore.

 **40 - Spoon:** The utensil hangs awkwardly from his mouth when he walks in on Becca and Scotty making out on Judy's office desk.

 **41 - Forest:** Russell is trying not to gag as he and David march through the swamp and trees toward the bloated corpse discovered by the hunters.

 **42 - Mirror*:** Madness - Russell was staring it in the face, but he doesn't see it in his eyes.

 **43 - Smoke:** It swirled around him as they left the car wash - and Becca - behind, a reminder of torrid events past.

 **44 - Shine:** The blood on the wall catches the light in a way that draws his attention toward the jail cell and Bill Farnum's prone body on the floor.

 **45 - Balloon:** Little Maggie Sullivan is carrying a deflated balloon on a string when she charges after him with a blood-curdling scream and it's all Russell can do to reach the station before he's forced to kill her.

 **46 - Vine*:** Russell is watching the old lady in the vine pattern dress bike ride happily down the street with suspicion when Lizzie runs up to him and relays to him what David told her.

 **47 - Butterfly:** A butterfly passes the kitchen, drawing his attention toward the man staring at him like a zombie from his backyard.

 **48 - Gloves:** Their hands are rough as they attempt to strap him down to the gurney; he sinks his teeth into the gloved hand holding the needle and draws blood.

 **49 - Venom:** Russell regards the corpse was once Bill and tires not to think about the glass of tap water he drank earlier that afternoon.

 **50 - Remain:** He wouldn't be deputy forever, he wouldn't stay in Ogden Marsh for the rest of his life, not if he could help it.

* * *

**REFERENCES:**

(13): Inspired by the alternate scene in the script in which David and Russell avoid a deranged housewife who hangs her husband, asking and screaming, "Did Peter call?" as she butchers a chicken.

(15): In the same scene above, Russell mentions his uncle Willard, who is clinically insane. _"..Right out of my goddamn tree like my Uncle Willard who swears on the bible he ate a tadpole and shat out a bullfrog, and that's without the screwy water so-"_

(30): the viral marketing website, "ogdenmarshsheriff (dot com)" has a collection of password protected voice messages left at the station from various residents complaining about strange occurrences on their property. Henry Duggins is one of them.

(36): "Crossroads" is the name of a song by the 1970s' band, Cream (which featured Eric Clapton). The song is a cover of _"Crossroad Blues"_ by Robert Johnson.

(42): Another alternate scene from the script. Russell stops to take a piss at gas station and stares at himself in the mirror. The script's description of what he sees (but doesn't acknowledge) is simply "Madness".

(46): In one of the theatrical trailers for the film, David is originally alerted by two girls (kids) about what's going on in the morgue/church. In the script, a woman named Lizzie tells him and David tells her to get Russell (hence his timely arrival to save David from getting neutered by the bone saw).


End file.
